Brothers in arms
by Dylan lobos
Summary: This story will be similar to the show but quite different, basically what if Steve didn’t die what if he didn’t fall from that Train. And i will be focusing on these two. And i wont dive in to all the medical stuff some but not alot.
1. Brotherhood

** Hello everyone! So I'm making a new story about what would happen if Steve Murphy didn't die during that Train scene and Shaun caught him and ill also make a few changes to this story though it will be similar to the show. And I'm also not going to show what happens at the Hospital all the time, I will show a few scenes from it but it's not the focus of this story. And I will be accepting reviews and answering your responses and questions. All right enjoy this story!**

Shaun Murphy is getting ready his clothes and everything else and is packing up to go to San Jose California with his Brother to become a surgical resident at San Jose st Bonaventure Hospital. A stray cat is watching him from a mirror while he brushes his hair and washes his hands, after he does that he takes his rubix cube and a picture of him and his Brother and takes it with him he then takes his toy scalpel that his Brother gave to him and takes it with him also. He finishes brushing his hair, afterwards he straightens it he walks in the middle of Aaron Glassman's house to see his Brother standing there with his bags.

Steve Murphy) You ready?

Shaun Murphy) Yes, lets go.

The two Brothers leave the house and walk to their destination. It is a cloudy day in Casper Wyoming, they then walked into the middle school where they went, a Soccer ball lands near Shaun's feet.

FLASHBACK 

_A young Shaun Murphy is seen on the ground with blood on his head being punched by School kids until his Brother shows up punches the bullies and saves him._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Kid) Mister?

Kid) Mister?

Steve Murphy) Shaun?

He then kicks the ball back to the Kid and the Kid play's with it.

Steve Murphy) Shaun is everything ok?

Shaun Murphy) Yes, we are going to be late for our flight let's go.

Steve Murphy) Ok

They keep walking, when they reach the city they waited for a bus and when the bus came they got on it. The Bus finally stopped at Cheyenne Regional Airport and they went straight to their plane.

Flight attendant) Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to San Jose International Airport.

They stepped off the Plane and into the Airport and right away Steve knew something was wrong with Shaun.

Steve Murphy) Hey I know that you don't like a lot of noise or crowds but we'll get though this and once we are out of the Airport we will go see Dr. Glassman and go to the Hospital so you can go to your interview. Ok?

Shaun nods

Steve Murphy) Ok

But once they turn around they see a boy on the floor with shards of glass on him.

Women) Help!

The woman's husband) Adam?!

Women) Oh,my,god!

The women's husband) Adam?! Somebody call 911!

Women) Oh my god!

A man comes up

Man) I'm a doctor, let me take a look. Let me take a look. His jugular veins's been cut. Does anyone have a clean cloth? Please someone?

Women) I have a fresh change of clothes in my bag.

Man) That's great.

Shaun Murphy) You're killing him.

Man) I'm saving his life he was bleeding out.

Shaun Murphy) N- You have it in the wrong place.

Man) I think I remember enough of Anatomy 101 to know where the jugular vein is.

Shaun Murphy) You would be in the right place if he were an adult. He's not an adult he is a boy. Which means you're also putting pressure on his trachea which means he's not currently breathing. You have to put the pressure higher up.

He comes closer to the wounded boy.

Shaun Murphy) There.

He pulls up his shirt

Shaun Murphy) Some glass. He'll be fine.

Man) Who are you?

Shaun Murphy) Hello I'm Doctor Shaun Murphy I'm a Surgical resident at San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital.

LATER 

Shaun is checking the boy when he notices something.

Shaun Murphy) The veins in the boy's left arm are popping.

Woman) Is that bad?

Man) I-I don't see.

Shaun Murphy) Intrathoracic pressure.

Man)No, his chest is rising. He's breathing.

Shaun Murphy) No, the... the chest is moving paradoxically. The left lung is in distress.yes, Who here has a sharp knife, blade five inches or longer? Nobody? You should start artificial respiration he's going to stop breathing very soon.

Shaun then walks with his Brother to get a Knife. They stop at TSA Security.

TSA Security Guy) You cant be back here.

Shaun Murphy) Oh, I need a Knife, where do you keep the Knives people forget they're traveling with?

TSA Security Guy) A Knife? Sure, Anything else?

Shaun Murphy) I do also need a narrrow six foot tube and high-proof alcohol and gloves and baggage-handling tape, but I am going to get the alcohol from the duty free store and the tube from the back of a soda machine.

TSA Security Guy) Well, I wish you all the luck with that but I'm not going to give you a Knife.

Shaun Murphy) No, I need a knife it-it's... it's very...There is a medical emergency. There's a medical emergency. That one . That one right near the top looks very sharp.

Shaun points to the Knife.

Shaun Murphy) Would you get it for me?

TSA Security Guy) No, I'm not going to give you a knife.

Shaun Murphy) There's not the time.

Shaun then takes the Knife and runs away.

TSA Security Guy) Weapon! Weapon!

Steve Murphy) Shaun!

Steve runs after him.

Shaun tries to get far but is knocked down by one of the TSA officers.

TSA Security Guy) Drop it! You idiot! You're lucky we didn't just shoot.

A woman comes by.

Women) No He's trying to save my son's life.

Shaun then comes back to the scene and tries to save this boy's life. He is successful and he saved the boy's life

Man) He saved his life!

Everyone in the room is congratulating him including his Brother.

Shaun and Steve and the boy and his parents get in a van to go to the Hospital.

Shaun Murphy) I need to get to San Jose St.Bonaventure Hospital.

Paramedic) That's where we're going.

Shaun Murphy) Good

He then looks at the Couple that are holding hands.

FLASHBACK 

_Ethan Murphy) How hard can it be to just act like a normal human being?!_

_Marcie Murphy) He doesn't know how._

_Ethan Murphy) Bull! What are we supposed to do now?huh? This is the third school he's been thrown out of._

_Marcie Murphy) We'll find another school._

_Ethan Murphy) No,we won't cause nothing's gonna change. They can't handle him and I don't blame him, cause obviously we can't handle him, either._

_Shaun is holding his bunny then his Father talks to him._

_Ethan Murphy) What the hell happened this time? What happened?!_

_Marcie Murphy) You're hurting him._

_Steve then runs to his Father and tries to stop him._

_Ethan Murphy) What did you do?! Shaun!_

_He slaps him_

_Marcie Murphy) No!_

_Ethan Murphy) Will you stop petting that stupid rabbit?!_

_He throws the rabbit on the ground and kills it._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun Murphy) It changed, the boy's ecg changed.

Paramedic) It's the same 86 bpm.

Shaun Murphy) No it used to be higher.

Paramedic) No it used to be 86 it's still 86!

Shaun Murphy) No it used to come up to here. 

Shaun points at the screen.

Shaun Murphy) Lower amplitude means lower voltage, lower amplitude means lower voltage!

Steve Murphy) Shaun what's going on what does it mean?

Paramedic) It means he's trying to read 20 year old equipment while driving a vehicle moving 20 miles per hour.

Steve gives the paramedic a annoying look.

The ambulance arrives at the hospital and the paramedics and the boy's parents are fast walking behind are Shaun and Steve.

Paramedic) 8 year old healthy boy status close encounter with a shattered glass sign.

Shaun Murphy) Echo

Claire Brown) Get him set up in trauma unit ekg

Shaun Murphy) We need a Echo, Echo cardiogram.

Claire Brown) Who are these guys?

Pointing at the two Brothers.

Paramedic) They also stayed at the airport.

Shaun Murphy) I'm a Doctor, he needs a echo cardiogram where are you talking him?

Claire Brown) To surgery all cardiac vital signs are in the normal range do you have any I.D?

Shaun Murphy) No his heart, it's his heart!

Claire Brown) His heart is fine.

Shaun runs after her but she stops him and looks at Steve.

Claire Brown) Control this guy or you're be both removed from the bulding.

Claire runs away but Shaun tries to run after her.

Steve Murphy) Shaun,Shaun it's no use let's just find another way to get into the Hospital.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

The two brothers then Exit the building.

The two brothers then try to get in the building each ways but it is no use 

It's raining outside suddenly and Shaun looks at the sky.

FLASHBACK 

_The two Brothers are at the clinic with Shaun's rabbit and Aaron Glassman is trying to save the rabbit but it's no use._

_Aaron Glassman) We don't normally treat rabbit's especially.._

_Steve Murphy) This was the closest doctor place and it was a emergency._

_Aaron Glassman) No I can see that but even if I was a vet the rabbit is dead, I'm sorry guys._

_Shaun starts crying and holding his hands tightly._

_Shaun Murphy) Everything smells different when it rains._

_Steve looks at him._

_Shaun Murphy) What do we do now?_

_Aaron Glassman) Well you should bury him I guess I don't know give him a nice funeral._

_Shaun Murphy) Has he gone to heaven?_

_Aaron Glassman) Yea sure he has._

_Shaun Murphy) Well I don't want him to go to heaven I want him to be here!_

_Steve Murphy) This wont happen again._

_Shaun Murphy) It can't happen again he's dead!_

_Steve Murphy) I know that I mean nothing like this is ever going to happen to us ever again, because we're not going home we're never going home again. We have each other and that's all we need._

_They walk out of the clinic and Shaun is holding his dead rabbit._

END OF FLASHBACK

Shaun and Steve are sitting on a Bench waiting to get inside also Shaun is holding his Toy Scaplel with him. Claire Brown and Neil Melendez come to see him.

Neil Melendez) Why the Echo?

Claire Brown) The Boy you brought in you think needs a Echo cardiogram.

Shaun Murphy) Yes for his heart 

Neil Melendez) Obviously it's for his heart that's what Echo cardiograms are for, why?

Shaun Murphy) Yes ok, ok uh?

Claire Brown) Ok I understand you think he needs a Echo cardiogram we just don't know why?

Shaun Murphy) Well I noticed that there was a slight reduction intensity of the Echo cardiogram.

Neil Melendez) Electicoly flow I noticed that too the heart rate was the same but the ampitude dropped.

Shaun Murphy) Ero cardio infusion 

Neil Melendez) Reduce cardiac output 

Shaun Murphy) Puts stress on the Organs.

Shaun gets up and so does Steve.

Neil Melendez) Closing them to shut down.

Shaun Murphy) Yes

Neil gets a telephone call and hangs up.

Neil Melendez) They did the Echo Which is normal no Echo cardio infusion.

Shaun Murphy) No it has to be there's no other explanation.

Neil Melendez) The Echo is normal! Which means we just wasted our time!

He storms off and Shaun wanders off.

Claire Brown) Is he okay?

Steve Murphy) Yea he's just thinking about something.

Claire Brown) Ok can you guys come with me?

Steve Murphy) ok Shaun come on.

Shaun listens and joins his Brother and Claire inside the Hospital.

They go inside the Hospital and into the Sugical room and wait till the surgery is done.

FLASHBACK 

_The two brothers get on a abandoned bus and sit down on a seat._

_Shaun Murphy) Can we get a TV?_

_Steve Murphy) No_

_Shaun Murphy) Why not?_

_Steve Murphy) Because we're poor dude. We live in a bus._

_Shaun Murphy) You think Mom is looking for us?_

_Steve Murphy) No, she loves us but she knows it's better this way._

_They eat lunch but Steve breaks the silence._

_Steve Murphy) I got you a present._

_Shaun Murphy) It's not my Birthday._

_Steve Murphy) I got you a present anyway._

_Steve walks to the back and gets a tool box._

_Shaun tries to open it but is unsusesfull so Steve does it._

_He finds a Toy Scaplel, Steve touches his hair._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun straightens his hair and grabs his Toy scaplel.

The surgery is successful.

LATER 

Shaun and Steve both get Lunch and sit down and eat. Aaron Glassman comes to the table and sits across from the two brothers.

Aaron Glassman) Hello Steve.

Steve Murphy) Hi Aaron

Aaron Glassman) You saved that boy's life.

Shaun Murphy) Oh good his name is Adam trama nerothoacts. I'm hungry.

Steve and Aaron Glassman smile

Aaron Glassman) The Inteview begins in 45 Minutes. Can you stay with Steve until I get back?

Shaun Murphy) Ok

Aaron Glassman) Ok

Aaron Glassman pats his back and leaves.

Claire comes by and sits down next to the two brothers.

Claire Brown) Hey, you're both new to town right?

The Two brothers both say yes.

Claire Brown) Well I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions?

Shaun Murphy) No

Claire Brown) You have to be curious about the place about the people?

Shaun Murphy) Dr Glassman gave us both the map of the Hospital and I got a map of San Jose Online.

Claire Brown) Ok

She gets up and before she walks away Shaun asks a question.

Shaun Murphy) I do have one question?

Claire Brown) Yea?

Shaun Murphy) Why were you rude to me when we first met and nicer to me the second time we met and now you want to be my friend? Which time was it that you were pretending?

Claire doesn't say anything that's when Aaron Glassman walks by 

Aaron Glassman) Shaun we're ready.

Steve touches Shaun on the shoulder.

Steve Murphy) Good luck big bro you got this.

Shaun Murphy) Thank you 

He goes with Aaron Glassman while Steve stays behind and Talks with Claire.

Claire Brown) So was that your Brother?

Steve Murphy) Well Older Brother I'm his Younger Brother only 1 year apart, I take care of him more than he takes care of me he has Autism but I love him I would do anything for him. Just be nice to him not everybody has been nice to him all his life ok?

Claire Brown) I will I have to go, bye

Steve Murphy) bye

Claire then goes back to work.

At the conference room Shaun Murphy is getting asked a Question.

Dr Aioke) Dr. Murphy, Shaun I'll like you to tell us why you want to become a surgeon?

The Board is waiting for a answer while Shaun is thinking.

FLASHBACK 

_A Group of kids are at a Abandoned train Station to go play hide and seek and Shaun and Steve are with them._

_Shaun Murphy) Why do I want them to be my friends?_

_Steve Murphy) Everybody needs friends Shaun it's going to be fun ok? Play hide and seek maybe Ok?_

_Shaun nods and everybody opens the train Station. Shaun And Steve Gets on a Train._

_Steve Murphy) Told ya it's fun right?_

_Shaun Murphy) Shhhhhh!_

_Steve Murphy) Hey you know what..._

_Steve then loses his balance and slips but Shaun is there to catch him._

_Shaun Murphy) Hold on!_

_Shaun then brings him up on the train._

_Steve Murphy) You saved me, thanks Shaun._

_Shaun Murphy) I didn't want to lose the only brother I had, I didn't know what would happen if I lost you._

_Shaun cries._

_Steve Murphy) Hey it's ok I'm ok and I'm here and you will never lose me because I'll be here always, ok?_

_Shaun nods_

_Steve Murphy) Ok lets go I don't want to play this game anymore it's too dangerous._

_They leave the Abandoned train station._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun is still thinking about his answer when he says something.

Shaun Murphy) The day when the rain smelled like ice cream my bunny went to heaven in front of my eyes. The day when the copper pipes in the old building smelled like burnt food my Brother almost went to heaven in front of my eyes. I couldn't save one of them it's sad one never had the chance to become a adult but one did the other one should have become a adult, the one should of have had children of their own and loved those children. And I want to make that possible for other people. And I want to make a lot of money so that I could have a television.

Dr. Aioke) Dr.Murphy 

Dr Aioke gets up 

Dr. Aioke) I want to be the first to welcome you to San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital.

Shaun shakes her hand 

Dr. Aioke) We're very proud to have you.

Everyone claps for Shaun.

After the interview Shaun then goes to his first surgery and afterwards he is Happy for the first time in a while.

FLASHBACK 

_Shaun and Steve are sitting on a bus after Steve hands him his Present._

_Steve Murphy) Never forget your the smart one you can do anything and I'm proud of you Shaun._

_Shaun smiles._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**The end**


	2. First-Full-day-for-Everything

**Thank you all for reading this story and one of you reviewing. This chapter will be a little short so sorry for that but some big things and big chapters are coming up so stay tuned. As always enjoy this story!**

**AB-maybecrazy) Thank you for the review I appreciate it, and you will find out that Steve will have a lot to do in this story he won't be a side character like Lea. And as for my screen play Writing it's just the way I write I like to write like that but yes I will be using more description and more emotion.**

Later that week after Shaun got the job at the hospital Steve decided to get a job at the Hospital too but not as a surgeon but as a food service worker at the cafeteria in the Hospital so Steve can always keep a eye on Shaun. After he got accepted into the job Aaron Glassman lended Steve his old car so he could drive to his work with Shaun because they have the same schedule's well sorta since Shaun sometimes works different times but Shaun wouldn't have to take the City Bus all the time. During that week they also brought a Two Bedroom Apartment and yea life is good for them.

THE FIRST DAY

The Two brothers wake up and get ready for the day first they eat breakfast then take a shower then they are out of the door. They stop at a Elevator and wait to go down.

Man) Where to?

Shaun Murphy) San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital I'm a Surgical Resident and today's our first full day!

Steve softly laughs.

Man) I meant Floor?

Shaun Murphy) Oh,ground Floor.

They then exit the Apartment Building and Shaun gets in Steve's car and they drive to the Hospital.

ON THE WAY 

Steve Murphy) You nervous,scared?

Shaun Murphy) I'm a little nervous but I'm not scared.

Steve Murphy) Why are you nervous?

Shaun Murphy) I'm nervous because what If I make a mistake on the table and someone dies because of my mistake.

Steve Murphy) We all make mistakes Shaun it's a part of life, if we didn't make mistakes we would be perfect all the time and no one is perfect that includes you.

Steve looks at Shaun and gives him a smile Shaun looks back.

Shaun Murphy) Are you nervous?

Steve thinks for a second.

Steve Murphy) Me, nah I've had jobs before like this it should be a piece of cake and maybe I'll make a few friends at my job, so should you.

Looks at Shaun.

Shaun Murphy) I'll try Claire seems nice though.

Steve Murphy) Yea I guess she is.

They arrive at the Hospital and say goodbye

Steve Murphy) Have a fun day at work Shaun.

Shaun Murphy) You too Steve.

FLASHBACK 

_The Two Brothers are at a house in Casper Wyoming talking to someone._

_Steve Murphy) You may remember me from last Year we sell chocolate bars every year to pay for our class trip to Mount Rushmore._

_Man) Ok_

_Steve Murphy) But this year we're not going to Mount Rushmore because Kenny can't go he's got Cancer so Samantha had the idea that if he can't go none of us would go and we all thought that was a great idea so we're going to have a party at the Hospital for him._

_Steve and Shaun are walking back to Their bus after they talked with the man._

_Shaun Murphy) There are two Kenney's in your class is it Kenny L or Kenny M?_

_Steve Murphy) No one's sick._

_Shaun Murphy) You lied? You weren't supposed to lie._

_Steve Murphy) Yea and you and me aren't supposed to stave we need money for food._

_Shaun Murphy) Was any of that true?_

_Steve Murphy) Yea we're not going to Mount Rushmore._

FLASHBACK 

_Shaun and Steve are outside a Stranger home in Casper Wyoming._

_Shaun Murphy) I don't know what to say?_

_Steve Murphy) You'll learn by doing._

_Shaun knocks on the door and the Door opens._

_Shaun Murphy) Hi_

_Shaun looks at his Brother and he nods._

_Shaun Murphy) My Brother said there's a kid named Kenny and he's sick and he might die you should give us money?_

_He slams the door._

_A few minutes later they are still standing near the Door._

_Steve Murphy) Do it again._

_Shaun knocks on the Door again and the guy brings a gun._

_Man) Get the hell away from me you moron!_

_Steve Murphy) Lets get out of here!_

_Shaun almost leaves but is stopped by his Brother._

_Steve Murphy) Wait,Wait, Wait if you want to get anything in life Shaun there's one thing you got to do never be afraid. _

_Steve grabs a rock and Thows it_

_Steve Murphy) You're the Moron!_

_Afterwards they run away together._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Meanwhile at the Cafeteria Steve is getting adjusted to his new workplace and someone comes by and greets him, the person who is greeting him has white skin and long hair that's shaped like a mullet and he is around Steve's age.

Alex Ross) Hi I'm Alex Ross!

Gives out hand and Steve shakes it

Steve Murphy) Steve Murphy it's nice to meet you!

Alex Ross) It's nice to meet you too Steve. So is this your first day working here?

Steve Murphy) Yes how did you know?

Alex Ross) I'm a psychic, I know a newcomer when I see one and that is you.

Alex Points at him.

Steve smiles.

Steve Murphy) And how long have you been here you've surly been here longer than me?

Alex Ross) Three Years

Steve Murphy) Wow, any reason why you applied here?

Alex thinks for a second.

Alex Ross) Well I hated my last job which was fixing AC's,

And I wanted to try something new, also they pay great money here, what about you?

Steve Murphy) I moved here because my older Brother got a Inteview for this Hospital and he got in.

Alex Ross) Oh congrats to him.

Steve Murphy) Thank you he worked very hard for this. Another reason is that I wanted to keep a eye on him see how he's doing you know being a good Brother.

Alex Ross is confused.

Alex Ross) Isn't he independent can he take care of himself?

Steve Murphy) He can a little bit but he is Autistic.

Alex has a serious face on.

Alex Ross) Oh that must be rough having a Brother like that.

Steve Murphy) It is, some days are hard but some days are enjoyable, I'll rather have Shaun as a Brother than not have him as a Brother I love him.

Alex has a smile on his face.

Alex Ross) Well I better get back to work can't have breaks all the time! But it was nice talking to you hopefully we'll talk more soon?

Steve Murphy) Yea talk to you later.

Alex gives a nod and is off.

A FEW HOURS LATER 

Right when his shift is almost over Steve gets a visitor and it's Claire.

Steve Murphy) Hi Claire.

Claire Brown) Hi what's your name again?

Steve Murphy) Its Steve Murphy.

Claire Brown) Oh ok

Steve Murphy) Is my Brother okay?

Claire Brown) Yes he is fine.

Steve Murphy) Then why are you here, to get food i assume?

Claire Brown) No I want to ask you for your Phone number?

Steve Murphy) Why? You barely know me.

Claire Brown) Because if something happens with Shaun or if I need help asking something from you I know who to call.

Steve Sighs

Steve Murphy) Ok

They exchange numbers a few minutes later Steve finishes his shift and he gets a text from Shaun. The text reads...

Shaun Murphy) I NEED TO BORROW YOUR CAR IT IS A EMERGENCY MEET ME AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE HOSPITAL.

Steve replied ok and waited for Shaun. Shaun went in Steve's car and went to thier Destination. Steve parked near the sidewalk and they both got out.

FLASHBACK 

_A young Shaun Murphy is walking to his Parents house and is hesitant on knocking on their door but he doesn't Knock and just runs away._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun knocks and knocks till the person comes out.

Man) What the hell its after 1.

Shaun Murphy) I ran tests the results were ambiguous I think Martine has a bad Sickness.

Man) Anbigues test?

Shaun Murphy) It's a genetic condition the symptoms are very similar distress.

Man) Call us tomorrow.

Shaun Murphy) Ok she may not be alive in the Morning!

Man) Does your boss know you're here?

Shaun Murphy) No I think he'll be upset with me being here.

Man) I am not waking my Daughter up In the middle of the school night because of some freak. And you don't need to call me in the morning because I'll be calling your boss in the morning.

The man shuts the Door.

Steve Mutters.

Steve Murphy) That was rude.

Shaun knocks on the door again and it opens.

Shaun Murphy) Were you being sarcastic?

The women) How hard is it to get rid of someone.

Shaun Murphy) You're right I'm weird part of my weirdness is that I percevperate that means I keep thinking about things so I will keep knocking on your door until I know Martine is ok.

Shaun runs out of breath and the parents let Shaun and his brother into the house.

Women) Martine? Martine? Martine? 

They go to her bed to wake her but nothings happening.

Shaun Murphy) Martine you need to wake up!

She still doesn't wake up and Shaun orders his Brother to start his car.

FLASHBACK

_A young Shaun Murphy is running on the street then he sees Aaron Glassman's car and the car stops._

_Aaron Glassman) Shaun what's wrong?_

_Shaun Murphy) My Brother he passed out._

_Shaun gets in the car with his Brother still passed out and is holding his head._

_Aaron Glassman) Shaun it's going to be ok he's just passed out he is going to live._

END OF FLASHBACK 

They get to the hospital on time and the Doctors perform surgery on her. After the surgery the two Brothers go home to get some much needed sleep.

ON THE WAY HOME

Steve Murphy) Shaun I still can believe you followed my advice a few years back and tried to Threaten someone by throwing a rock in their window.

Steve gives a smirk at Shaun.

Shaun Murphy) It was the only way to get them to do what I want.

Steve Murphy) Well you sure succeeded.

Shaun Murphy) Yes I did.

**END OF STORY **


	3. New-Neighbors

Shaun Murphy and Steve are sitting at a table in their apartment looking outside looking at a stray cat.

Steve Murphy) Huh, I see we have another cat outside our home. The cats sure love us.

Shaun Murphy) Yes they do I love cats as well they are kind animals and they don't cause a lot of trouble.

Steve Murphy) Would you like to have a cat someday as a pet Shaun?

Shaun Murphy) Yes I would though I don't have enough money to buy one now but someday I will.

Suddenly they hear a knock on their door.

Shaun Murphy) I'll get it.

Shaun opens the door and finds someone standing there.

Lea Dilallo) So I'm in the middle of uncharted and I'm dead can I borrow some triple A's? I'm your neighbor.

Shaun Murphy) Hello

Lea Dilallo) 34

Shaun Murphy) My brother and I moved in last week 33! We work in a hospital.

Lea Dilallo) That's cool!

Shaun Murphy) Yes

Lea Dilallo) Triple a's please?

Shaun Murphy) Battery's?

Lea Dilallo) Right do you have any?

Shaun gets the batteries and hands them to her.

Shaun Murphy) Triple a Battery's.

Lea Dilallo) Thank you piece of advice don't feed the cat.

Shaun Murphy) What cat?

Lea Dilallo) Feed it once and it will never leave you alone. Thank you for the Batteries neighbor.

Shaun Murphy) Your welcome!

She leaves and Shaun closes his door.

At work Steve gets a phone call from Claire.

Steve Murphy) Hello?

Claire Brown ) Hi it's me. What are you doing?

Steve Murphy) I'm on break what's up?

Claire Brown) Oh it's Shaun he seems strange today and he won't answer my questions.

Steve Murphy) well he doesn't like to answer some questions and he's getting used to living in a new city and getting a job.

Claire Brown) He seems different today like I can kinda talk to him.

Steve Murphy) If you want to get to know him more you have to figure out your own way in, I have to go bye.

He hangs up and goes back to work.

FLASHBACK

_Young Shaun Murphy and young Steve Murphy are sitting in a police car waiting to be picked up by their parents._

_A police officer enters the car._

_Police officer) You're home. Dad and mom had a tough night with your brother passing out. Come on let's go._

_He tries to grab Steve and Shaun but Shaun resents._

_Shaun Murphy) No No! I can't go back I wont go back we won't go back! Never again!_

_Shaun starts pounding on the window while Steve is still sleeping._

END OF FLASHBACK 

FLASHBACK 

_Shaun and Steve are at a police station just waiting for anything to happen. A police officer then comes by with two slushy's in his hand one strawberry one blueberry he hands the strawberry one to Steve and the Blueberry one to Shaun._

_Police Officer) It's sweet you'll like it._

_Steve Murphy) Thank you so much._

_Police Officer) It's no problem._

_He walks away._

_Police Officer) What should I do with them child services, foster homes they don't want to be with their parents that's for sure._

_Shaun and Steve both drink their slushy._

END OF FLASHBACK 

FLASHBACK 

_Shaun and Steve Murphy are at a Foster care home Shaun is reading a medical book while Steve is playing a video game._

_Police Officer) What's wrong with him?_

_Foster care Worker) He's autistic Officer._

_Police Officer) What does that mean? Does he need to be in a Hospital?_

_Aaron Glassman) Last place he should be in a hospital._

_Aaron Glassman walks to Shaun and Steve and turns on a light and look at him._

END OF FLASHBACK 

FLASHBACK 

_Shaun, Steve and Aaron Glassman are sitting at a restaurant eating Breakfast the two boys look sad from having to run away from their parents but they know it's for the best but they still miss having parents. Aaron Glassman sees this and replaces Shaun's food with his medical book._

_Aaron Glassman) You'll both stay with me tonight and tomorrow we'll figure out the rest._

_Shaun and Steve both look at Aaron Glassman and Steve nods his head._

END OF FLASHBACK 

At the Cafeteria Steve hands the food that Shaun and Aaron Glassman orderd and hands it to them and they begin eating and talking and Steve joins in.

Later that day when Steve finished work he went home and he saw a girl two doors near his apartment she looked the same age as him she was not that tall compared to him had pale skin and had long straight dark brown hair. When he saw her he couldn't believe his eyes she was the prettiest woman in the room right now but he had to act normal.

Steve Murphy) Hi

Avia Green) Hello are you new here?

Steve shakes his head.

Steve Murphy) Kinda I moved in here about 3 weeks ago.

Avia Green) Cool I just moved in.

Steve Murphy) Ah welcome I'm sure you'll love it here I certainly do.

Avia Green) Thank you, I'm Avia Green by the way!

Avia gives out her hand and Steve shakes it.

Steve Murphy) Steve Murphy I hope we see each other more.

Avia Green) I'm sure we will, I got to go but I'll see you around.

Steve Murphy) Ok see you around Avia.

After that they depart ways and Steve has a smile on his face.


	4. Ghosts-of-our-past

**Hello everyone I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day and here is a new Chapter enjoy!**

Shaun is in his apartment sleeping when he hears a drop of water in his sink he wakes up, after he wakes up he wakes Steve up as well. Steve still groggy walks to the kitchen.

Steve Murphy) Shaun why did you wake me up at 3am?

Shaun Murphy) I've looked everywhere I need to find it my screwdriver.

Steve is still confused.

Steve Murphy) Why do you need a screwdriver Shaun?

Shaun still pacing.

Shaun Murphy) It's for our sink it won't stop dripping.

Steve Murphy) You know if we can't find your screwdriver we can always buy another one?

Shaun Murphy) I don't want another screwdriver I want my screwdriver!!

Steve Murphy) Ok! I get it, I'll look around for it.

Steve looks around the Apartment for Shaun's screwdriver and he finds it.

Steve Murphy) Found it! It was in the drawer.

Steve hands the screwdriver to Shaun.

Steve Murphy) Now why don't we figure out something about the sink tomorrow we both have to get up early for work today.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

Shaun goes back to bed to sleep and Steve does the same afterwards.

After work Shaun is going home on a city bus and he thinks about something.

FLASHBACK 

_Shaun Murphy enters his and Steve's room in his Parents house and sees Steve looking at a porn magazine but Steve hides it away._

_Steve Murphy) Gezz you scared me._

_Shaun Murphy) What are you reading?_

_Steve Murphy) Nothing _

_Shaun Murphy) Can I read it?_

_Steve Murphy) No_

_Shaun Murphy) Why?_

_Steve Murphy) Because _

_Shaun Murphy) Why?_

_Shaun sits down on his bed next to Steve._

_Steve Murphy) Because _

_Shaun Murphy) Why?_

_Steve Murphy) Because there's nothing to read. Just pitcures. _

_Steve hands Shaun his porn Magazine._

_Shaun Murphy) Where did you get this?_

_Steve Murphy) Colleen Myers her dad has so many in his closet he doesn't even know which ones he takes._

_Shaun Murphy) She's pretty._

_Shaun looks at a photo in the magazine._

_Steve Murphy) She sure is._

_Marcie Murphy then comes in their room._

_Marcie Murphy) It's bedtime that means lights out_

_Steve nods and she closes the door._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun realizes he passed his stop and he gets off the bus and is standing on the sidewalk unsure of what to do but then Lea picks him up and drives him home. Later he dicides that he will visit the repair man tomorrow.

The next day Shaun, Steve and Aaron Glassman are eating breakfast and talking about things.

Aaron Glassman) So how is your job Steve?

Steve Murphy) Oh it's wonderful the customers are nice and I like working with my coworkers.

Aaron Glassman) That's good

Steve looks at Shaun and says...

Steve Murphy) And it turns out that we have a new neighbor her name is Avia Green and she is the door that's on the other side of our other neighbor's door, so it turns out that we will have company.

Shaun Murphy) Ok I love company.

Steve Murphy) That's good maybe we will all be friends in the future.

Shaun Murphy) I don't know about that it's too far in advance.

They finish the conversation and resume eating.

A few hours later after Steve's shift he is invited with his brother by Claire and Jared to go have a drink so he accepts.

AT THE BAR

Steve, Shaun, Claire and Jared are at the bar and Shaun looks around. Steve looks at him.

Steve Murphy) Are you good if the music is loud for you or if you are uncomfortable we can just go we don't have to stay.

Shaun Murphy) I'm good

Steve Murphy) Ok

Steve takes a sip of his alcoholic drink and Shaun does the same.

After Shaun looks around more he stares at the bar table where he sees Colleen Myers looking at him like she wants to seduce him but Shaun is not having it.

FLASHBACK 

_Young Shaun Murphy is sitting on a bench in the Middle School Playground, Colleen then shows up._

_Collen Myers) Hi Shaun_

_Shaun Murphy) Hi Collen_

_Shaun doesn't give her eye contact._

_Collen Myers) I heard Steve showed you my dads magazine did you like it? Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone there's nothing to be embarrassed about all guys like that kind of stuff. Want to know a secret about me? I think you're really cute._

_Shaun smiles _

_Shaun Murphy) You smell like bubble gum._

_Collen Myers) I know my lipgloss._

_Collen puts lipstick on._

_Collen Myers) Come here. Come here silly._

_She urges him and Shaun follows her into the woods._

_Collen Myers) Do you think I'm pretty?_

_Shaun nods _

_Collen Myers) I like you too. I'll show you mine if you show me yours?_

_He gives no response._

_Collen Myers) Come on I'm curious? You must be curious?_

_Shaun Murphy) Can I have a kiss? I want to know what if feels like._

_Collen Myers) I'll give you a kiss if you show me?_

_Shaun Murphy) Show you what?_

_Collen Myers) You know, pull down your pants._

_Shaun Murphy) No_

_Collen Myers) Come on Shaun._

_Shaun Murphy) No I got to go._

_Shaun starts to leave but is stopped by kids who laugh at him._

_Collen Myers) Oh my god I can't believe you were going to pull it out._

_Shaun Murphy) No I wasn't!_

_Collen Myers) I'm likely to ever kiss a creepy weirdo like you!_

_Steve comes in the woods and saves him._

_Steve Murphy) Leave him alone! Come on let's go._

_They leave the woods and go back to Class._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun is still looking at Collen and his Brother notices.

Steve Murphy) Shaun are you ok?

Shaun doesn't give a answer and Steve asks again.

Steve Murphy) Shaun are you ok?

Shaun finally answers.

Shaun Murphy) There is someone at the bar that's looking at me in a weird way I think that is Collen Myers the person that builled me in my past.

Steve Murphy) Do you wanna go?

Shaun Murphy) No I want to talk to her.

Steve Murphy) Then I'm coming with you.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

They both say goodbye to Claire and Jared and go see Collen Myers.

They sit at the bar and introduce themselves.

Steve Murphy) Hi I'm not sure that you remember us it's been a long time but I'm Steve Murphy and this is my brother Shaun.

Collen Myers) Omg! I do remember you, you guys were in my class together and we were friends.

Shaun Murphy) No we were not friends, you bullied me and made my life in middle school horrible!

Collen Myers) Oh, if I did anything in the past that might of hurt you I'm sorry I truly am.

Shaun Murphy) If you have known what you did in the past and owned up to it I would accept your apology but I wouldn't forgive you. So no I don't accept your apology or forgive you, Let's go Steve.

Steve agrees and the two brothers get out of the bar.

When they get home they see Avia Green outside her door.

Steve Murphy) Hi Avia what are you doing?

Avia Green) Just checking my mail see if I have any.

Steve Murphy) Oh well I'm glad you're outside your room because I want you to meet someone this is my older brother.

Steve looks at him and Shaun introduces himself.

Shaun Murphy) Hi I'm Dr Shaun Murphy it's very nice to meet you!

Avia Green) It's nice to meet you too Shaun, my name is Avia Green.

Avia gives out her hand to shake but Shaun declines.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

Shaun leaves and goes to his apartment

Steve Murphy) I'm sorry about that he doesn't really like giving handshakes.

Avia Green) I understand.

Steve Murphy) I got to go I'll see you tomorrow ok?

Avia Green) All right

Steve leaves and closes his Apartment door and Avia does the same.

**END OF STORY **


	5. I-couldn’t-save-him

**Hello everyone thank you for the reviews and as always enjoy this story! This is kinda a sad chapter so bring tissues.**

In the morning Steve woke up and went to Knock on Avia green's door and she answered.

Avia Green) Hello Steve

Steve Murphy) Hi Avia I was wondering since I don't have work tomorrow maybe we can take a walk together at the local park down the street, if you are up for it of course?

Avia Green) I don't have anything planned for tomorrow so sure.

Steve Murphy) Is tomorrow early in the morning before the sunrise good? I've always wanted to see the sunrise I never did before.

Avia Green) Sure I cant wait, see you tomorrow early in the Morning.

Steve Murphy) Bye

With that Avia closes her door and Steve gets ready for work.

FLASHBACK 

_Steve Murphy and Shaun Murphy are in their abandoned bus just reading books and talking at the same time._

_Steve Murphy) What do you think of Miss Gannett?_

_Shaun Murphy) She's nice._

_Steve Murphy) I think she's callipygian. _

_Shaun Murphy) She's what?_

_Steve Murphy) Callipygian? It means having shapely buttocks, Shaun duh._

END OF FLASHBACK 

At work on Steve and Shaun's break time they are sitting with Aaron Glassman in the cafeteria just finishing talking about the new patient that came in called Evan Gallico.

Steve Murphy) I still can't believe that there is someone here that looks like a younger version of me it's so weird and interesting at the same time.

Shaun Murphy) Yes it is, it happened to me too some people are saying that I look almost identical to Norman Bates I Believe them, but I'm not him he kills people and I save people.

Aaron Glassman) Hmm

Shaun Murphy) He's the patient doesn't he have the right to know to truth?

Steve Murphy) Yes and No some people can take it well while some people can't.

Aaron Glassman looks at Steve Agreeing.

Aaron Glassman) Well No he's also a minor so no he doesn't.

Shaun Murphy) Evan's very intelligent he'll be able to handle it.

Aaron Glassman) Well Shaun maybe it's not just about Evan maybe it's about his parents as well maybe it's just too difficult for them to tell Evan right now I don't know.

Shaun Murphy) Then they are the ones who shouldn't be told.

Aaron Glassman) Let me ask you both this what's so wrong about Evan being allowed to enjoy much of his life as possible.

Shaun Murphy) Evan wants to know the truth.

Steve Murphy) But it could devastate him.

Aaron Glassman) How do you know that?

Aaron Glassman looks at Steve.

Aaron Glassman) If this was you would you want to know the truth.

Steve thinks for a minute.

FLASHBACK 

_Shaun is in his Parents house in his and his Brother room and Steve comes in and shuts the door._

_Steve Murphy) Dad's such a tool, I found my birthday Present in his closet where they always hide it I was just about to open it when dad caught me snooping and freaked out. I hate all that Phony surprise stuff._

_Shaun Murphy) It is a water Canon. I was with mom when she bought it._

_Steve Murphy) Thank you Shaun, Your Honestly is refreshing!_

_Shaun looks at Steve._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Steve Murphy) Yes I would want to know the truth.

Aaron Glassman) Well there's nothing we can do about it it's not your decision it's theirs he's thier son.

Shaun then Leaves.

Steve talks to Shaun but Shaun ignores him.

Steve Murphy) Aren't you going to eat your food? Fine i guess I'll throw this perfect food down the trash.

Steve throws Shaun's food in the trash and resumes his work.

FLASHBACK 

_Shaun and Steve are in thier Abandoned bus and Shaun sent Steve a birthday card. And a newspaper _

_Steve Murphy) Recycling Shaun very responsible_

_Steve Opens the Newspaper._

_Shaun Murphy) It's a book._

_Steve Murphy) I appreciate that._

_The book reads To kill a Mockingbird._

_Steve Murphy) Thanks Shaun_

END OF FLASHBACK

Meanwhile at work Steve and Alex are doing their work and Steve says something.

Steve Murphy) Have you heard? There is a new patient called Evan Gallico and my Brother says that he looks like a younger version of me.

Alex Ross) No I haven't heard but that's pretty cool and wired and interesting.

Steve Murphy) Have you ever seen someone that looks completely identical to you? my Brother has.

Alex Ross) Yes there is this character on this show that I watch called Stranger things called Steve, and it freaked me out a lot. Because we have the same personalities. What Dopelganger does your Brother have?

Steve Murphy) Norman Bates from Bates motel.

Alex Ross) Oh wow

Alex laughs and Steve laughs too

Alex Ross) I'm just glad he isn't a killer in real life because if he was I'll be getting out of this Hospital.

Steve Murphy) No he is the complete opposite.

Alex Ross nods 

Steve Murphy) I will go see Evan though because he doesn't have much time to live he has cancer.

Alex Ross) Oh

Steve Murphy) Yea I'm going to see him when my shift is over.

Later after his shift ended Steve goes to see Evan Gallico and is surprised to see how much he looks like a younger version of him.

Steve Mutters.

Steve Murphy) It really is like talking to your younger self only thing is that he's not related to me.

Steve comes in the room and introduces himself.

Steve Murphy) Hi I'm Steve Murphy I'm Shaun Murphy's younger brother only by 1 year apart.

Evan Gallico) Hi I'm Evan Gallico it's nice to meet you too.

Steve Murphy) Wow this does feel weird.

Evan Gallico) Why is it weird to you?

Steve Murphy) Because you look exactly like me when I was your age only my hair was longer.

Evan Gallico) Oh do you think people will confuse me with you?

Steve Murphy) Not so likely the only people that know me from my past is my Brother, Aaron Glassman and... my parents.

Steve has a sad face on

Evan Gallico) What happened to them?

Steve Murphy) We left them and they forgot about us. Somedays I wish I had good perfect parents like yours 

Evan Gallico) I'm glad I have good parents, even though I'm going to pass away soon.

Steve Murphy) Hey even if you pass away they won't forget you or if they have another child they still won't forget you either. Can I tell you something?

Evan Gallico) Sure

Steve Murphy) Hold on to you life as long as you can, make lasting friendships, go to places you never been to before, seek discomfort.

Evan Gallico) Thank you for the advice.

Steve Murphy) you're welcome

With that Steve left the room to wait for his Brother outside.

Shaun Murphy entered the room where Evan Gallico was in, and he found him sleeping.

Evan Gallico) The coast is clear?

Shaun Murphy) Yes

Evan Gallico) Thank you

Shaun Murphy) I was wrong.

Evan Gallico) You tried.

Shaun Murphy) I was wrong, your parents hate me.

Evan Gallico) I know

Shaun Murphy) I gave you false hope.

Evan Gallico) Yea but for a minute there it was pretty awesome.

Shaun Murphy) I'm going to ask you for a favor.

Shaun sits down.

Evan Gallico) Woah I'm not giving away my make a wish.

Shaun Murphy) Would you mind if I read you something it's not long?

Evan Gallico) That I can do.

Shaun takes out the book To kill a Mockingbird the one where Steve finished for Shaun and Shaun reads the first Chapter for Evan.

FLASHBACK 

_After confronting their Parents Steve and Shaun returned back to Thier Abandoned bus to sleep. After a while of sleep Steve had a Nightmare of him dying and woke up screaming._

_Shaun woke up too and asked him something._

_Shaun Murphy) What's wrong?_

_Steve Murphy) I had a Nightmare It's ok now._

_Shaun Murphy) Oh ok._

_Shaun starts to go back to his bed but Steve stops him._

_Steve Murphy) Shaun can I sleep with you just for tonight I just need someone there to tell me it's alright._

_Shaun Murphy) Sure of course._

_Steve comes in the bed with him and Shaun wraps him around his arms, Even though he doesn't like Physical contact with anyone he doesn't mind it with Steve._

_Shaun Murphy) I know I haven't been a big Brother to you over these last few weeks but like you said we take care of each other and right now I'm taking care of you._

_Shaun looks at Steve and Steve falls asleep in Shaun's arms and Shaun does the same._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Shaun finishes the first chapter and closes the book.

Evan Gallico) Sounds like a good book I can't wait to read more.

Shaun Murphy) Thank you

He places the book down on Evan's bed.

Shaun Murphy) That's all.

Shaun then leaves while not trying to shed tears but he is useless the tears come out.

The ride home was silent and when they got home Shaun immediately shut his door and Steve knew something was up.

Steve Murphy) Shaun are you alright?

Shaun doesn't answer and Steve walks closer to the door and tries again.

Steve Murphy) Shaun is everything ok?

Steve tries to turn the knob and what Steve finds shocks him

Shaun is sitting down on the ground with his toy scalpel Steve gave to him and is crying softly.

Steve says nothing and sits down next to him 

And when he sits down Shaun puts his head on his shoulder and cries while Steve is rubbing his back.

Steve Murphy) it's ok, we take care of each other that's what Brothers are for and right now I'm taking care of you.

Shaun heard these words and he still couldn't believe he has a Brother like Steve who could love him like no one else could. Not even his parents could love him as much as his brother loves him.

**END OF STORY!**


	6. A-Day-at-the-Park

**Hello everyone! So this chapter might be shorter than the last so I'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here are my face claims.**

**Grown up Steve Murphy- Ezra Miller or Matt Lanter**

**Alex Ross- Joe Keery**

**Avia Green- Im making this one up I'm not sure.**

Steve Murphy woke up real early to go to the park before sunrise, his brother was up earlier then him and went to work, Steve got ready brushed his teeth put on his hiking shoes and ate breakfast also he packed lunch after he ate breakfast he locked his door and waited for Avia at her door.

Steve knocked on her door.

Steve Murphy) You ready?

Avia Green) One minute!

Steve waited one minute and she opened the door.

Steve Murphy) You got everything you need?

Avia Green) Yes I also have my lunch.

Steve Murphy) Good lets go.

Avia and Steve both go to his car and they drive off.

Avia Green) So what park are we going too?

Steve Murphy) Breakheart reservation the one that has a lot of hills and mountains.

Avia Green) Oh cool I've never been.

Steve Murphy) Same even though I've been here for 6 weeks I haven't fully experienced this city yet.

Avia Green) So you're not around from here?

Steve Murphy) Nope.

Avia Green) So where are you from?

Steve Murphy) Casper Wyoming

Avia Green) Oh that place seems interesting to go to.

Steve Murphy) A little not so much when you lived there all your life, it's a pretty small town when you think about it.

They were going to finish their conversation but they were already there.

Steve Murphy) Huh looks like we're here.

Steve and Avia get out of his car and both of them are amazed by how beautiful the park and the landscape is.

Avia Green) Wow!

The park was pretty big compared to any small park they ever been too it had a forest trail with mountains and hills and on the other side it had a open trail that was just with a few hills and a bunch of flowers on the grass. Both of these trails led to the magistic waterfall and a lake.

Avia Green) What Trail do you want to walk on today?

Steve Murphy) Lets do the open trail that leads to the table where we will have lunch and then after lunch we can walk back here.

Avia Green) That sounds like a great idea let's do it.

And with that they started their 30 minute trail.

Steve Murphy) So Avia what is your favorite Color?

Avia Green) What?

Steve Murphy) Well if I want to get to know you I'll start with something basic.

Avia Green) Ok

Thinks for a second.

Avia Green) I like Yellow because that is the color of joy and I'm all about that. What's yours?

Steve Murphy) Light blue I guess I'm a blueish kind of person and I also like the ocean that's why light blue is my favorite color.

Avia Green) Good to know. So why did you leave Casper Wyoming and come here?

Steve Murphy) Well I wanted a fresh new start so did my Brother, and I also wanted to leave Casper because it had some bad memories of my parents and my brother getting bullied all the time.

Avia Green) So I take it you don't like your parents that much?

Steve Murphy) Nope I don't, especially my Dad he would hit my Brother a lot and my mom did nothing to stop him.

Avia green puts a hand on Steve's Shoulder.

Avia green) I'm sorry about that.

Steve Murphy) It's alright, I'm happy now that they are out of the picture ever since we ran away from home Aaron Glassman has been like a Father to us ever since I'm glad that me and my brother have him in our lives.

Avia Green) Your Brother seems different around people does he have Autism?

Steve Murphy) Yes how did you know?

Avia Green) I worked in a summer camp with kids who had Autism and Other disabilities.

Steve Murphy) That's cool.

They got to the bench and started eating thier lunch and talking.

Steve Murphy) So tell me about your family, I told you about mine and now it's time to tell me about yours if you like?

Avia Green) Well I have a mom and dad who love me very much and I have two younger brothers one is in middle school and one is in high school.

Steve Murphy) Where do they live?

Avia Green) Fort Lauderhill Florida that's where I used to live too.

Steve Murphy) Wow that is a far away place from here why did you leave?

Avia Green) I wanted a fresh new Start like you and I needed a job and Ft Lauderhill Florida doesn't have a very good job rate.

Steve Murphy) So did you get a job?

Avia Green) Yes! As a pet store worker. I take care of pets and I also work as a cashier.

Steve Murphy) Oh Congrats!

Avia Green) Thank you.

After they finished their lunch they walked back to Steve's car and went home.

Steve almost went to his apartment but Avia stopped him.

Avia Green) Hey Steve.

Steve Murphy) Yep

Avia Green) Thank you for today I really enjoyed it.

Steve Murphy) Yourwelcome.

Avia Green) And I will maybe like to do it again soon if I have time of course.

Steve has a smile on his face.

Steve Murphy) Sure anytime, Have a good day Avia.

Avia Green) You too Steve.

Steve went to his apartment and Avia went to her apartment knowing that they had a good day.

**END OF STORY!**


	7. Getting-a-TV

**Hello everyone sorry again but this Chapter is also short but there is a pretty big Chapter next Chapter so stay tuned and enjoy this Chapter!**

**Grown up Steve Murphy- Ezra Miller or Matt Lanter**

**Alex Ross- Joe Keery**

**Avia Green- I'm making this one up I'm not sure.**

Shaun Murphy and Steve Murphy are both walking to Best Buy to see if there are any good TV's on sale because they both don't have a lot of money, but when they walk into the Store they don't see anything that's on sale or at a low price so they just exit the store and see if they have them on sale another day.

Later after they all finished work Shaun, Steve and Aaron Glassman all go to Best Buy to buy Shaun a TV and after a while Shaun and Steve both pick a TV that is right for them afterwards they sit on Comfortable Chairs and watch Football.

Aaron Glassman) You'll love the software it makes it very easy to budget and the best part it leads directly to the bank,Get rid of the ball!

Shaun Murphy) He was the first quarterback picked in 2013 but his stats outside the pocket are only 27 completed passes thier backup QB is at 65 percent under pressure.

Aaron Glassman) Absolutely his wasted potential on the bench.

Shaun Murphy) Yea

Steve Murphy) You sure know all about Football do you Shaun?

Shaun Murphy) Yes I'm a big Football fan I read all about it.

Steve Murphy) I just watch the games for the fun of it I don't really pay any attention to the players stats.

Aaron Glassman) Yes! He caught the ball!

Shaun Murphy) I want to go to the Super Bowl!

Aaron Glassman) Ok see that is exactly the kind of thing that you have to think about before you fly tickets are very expensive.

the team gets a touchdown and they all are cheering.

Aaron Glassman) You know what we should all go to the Super bowl it's once in a lifetime right?

Steve Murphy) Yea lets do it next season.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

Best Buy worker) Excuse me it's almost closing time.

Shaun Murphy) My Brother and I would like to buy this TV.

Best Buy worker) Stay as long as you like.

He leaves and in a little bit after they finish watching the Football game Aaron Glassman pays for Shaun and Steve's TV and they all go home.

**END OF STORY!**


	8. It-was-an-Accident

**Hello everyone sorry for the late upload, this is a big Chapter so I'm not going to spoil it here, so enjoy this Chapter!**

**Grown up Steve Murphy- I've decided to go with a older version of Dylan Kingwell because I don't see anyone else playing Steve.**

**Alex Ross- Joe Keery**

**Avia Green- I'm making this one up I'm not sure.**

Shaun Murphy and Steve Murphy wake up at 6:00AM to do their morning routines before they get to work, after thier morning routines they have breakfast but before they have breakfast they hear a knock on their door.

Shaun Murphy) I got it.

Shaun gets the Door and it's Lea and she barges in.

Lea Dilallo) You won't Believe the crap Armen pulled last night. He cut the power to my apartment! That's right! No lights, no Wifi, nothing. For 15 minutes! And if I had been on a ventilator, I could've suffocated in that time, right? You're a doctor.

Shaun Murphy) You're not on a ventilator.

Lea Dilallo) Thank god for that. But I could be. I mean, it was dark. I could've tripped. I should sue him.

Lea grabs Shaun's Apple and eats it.

Lea Dilallo) Sorry were you gonna eat this? I stress eat. Okay listen. I go to talk to him, and he claims I was playing my music too loud again.

Shaun Murphy) I wear earplugs when your music irritates me. I miss the dripping.

Lea Dilallo) You're missing the point here, Shaun, Okay? You Knock. You ask. You don't cut someone's power. You knock right? Of course you would knock any normal person would. I mean am I crazy or is he a total sociopath?

Shaun Murphy)You should get earphones.

Lea Dilallo) Headphones?

Shaun Murphy) They would eliminate the sound.

Lea Dilallo) Yeah. I got it. Thank you. Thank you for being so objective about this. In fact, why don't you help Armen write my eviction notice!

Lea then walks out and slams the Door which startles Shaun and Steve.

Steve Murphy) Wow that women is something else.

Steve looks at Shaun's eaten apple.

Steve Murphy) I'll get you another apple wanna come Shaun?

Shaun Murphy) Ok

* * *

They then go to the Grocery store to get Shaun more Apple's and to also get more things for their apartment.

A robber then comes into the store and demands money and then he points the gun to the other two customers and Shaun and Steve.

Robber) Don't move give me your wallets, phones, everything. Keep you hands where I can see them.

Everybody does what he asks except Shaun. Steve then whispers into Shaun's ear.

Steve Murphy) Shaun please listen to him.

Robber) I said get out your wallet!

He points the gun more near Shaun's face.

Robber) Do it now! Wallet Now!

But Shaun still does nothing.

* * *

The Hospital van gets to the Hospital and it turns out that Steve is the one who was shot in the Chest, the Hospital van opens the door and Steve is wheeled to the Hospital and Neil Melendez is also there too.

Shaun Murphy) Please save my Brother! You have to save him!

Neil Melendez) We'll do everything we can.

They all go to the Hospital and Shaun is operating on the Robber who shot Steve and he doesn't like it but he doesn't say anything.

* * *

Later Shaun is cleaning his hands to go to surgery and Aaron Glassman comes in.

Aaron Glassman) Shaun? Oh thank god you're alright I just heard what happened I'm sorry about your brother though.

Shaun doesn't respond.

Aaron Glassman) Shaun? Are you alright?

Shaun Murphy) Yes I wasn't injured.

Aaron Glassman) What happened this morning?

Shaun Murphy) Lea ate my apple.

Aaron Glassman) No Shaun at the store this morning what happened at the store?

FLASHBACK A FEW HOURS AGO

_Robber) Wallet now!_

_Shaun Murphy) I cant._

_Robber) Why the hell not?_

_The robber points the gun at the two customers and Steve._

_Shaun Murphy) You said keep my hands where you can see them, my wallet is in my pocket you can't see my hands if..._

_Robber) Are you trying to be a hero?_

_Shaun Murphy) I'm a Surgical resident._

_Robber) Hey hey shut the hell up._

_Steve Murphy) Don't talk to him like that he is my Brother and he has Autism._

_The robber points the gun at Steve._

_Robber) I don't give a crap what he has. He has to do what I say!_

_Shaun starts pacing._

_Robber) This isn't a game man I'm serious put your damm phone and wallet on the ground right now! Hey do you see this man I'm not playing around, just put your phone and wallet on the damm ground_

_Steve Murphy) Shaun listen to my voice. It's going to be okay, just put your phone and wallet on the ground okay?_

_Shaun doesn't listen and continues pacing._

_The robber points the gun at Steve._

_Robber) Shut up and get on your knees!_

_Steve and the two other customers do what he says and they get on their knees._

_Robber) Get your wallet out right now. Hey! I will shoot your crazy ass I swear to god. Are you listening to me I'll do it, Hey!_

_Steve Murphy) Noo!_

_Steve gets in front of Shaun and the Robber shoots him._

_Shaun Murphy) Steve?!_

_Steve falls down on the ground lifeless._

_Shaun Murphy) Steve?!_

_Shaun Murphy gets on the ground to hold his Brother and shakes him to wake up._

_Shaun Murphy) Steve!!!_

_Shaun Murphy) SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!_

_Shaun is crying._

_Shaun Murphy) Steve you'll going to be okay, you'll going to be okay._

_The Robber has a sad face on and when he turns around the store owner hits __him with a bat._

END OF FLASHBACK 

Aaron Glassman) Ok you need to take the rest of your day off.

Shaun Murphy) Dr Melendez said that too. Why?

Aaron Glassman) Why because you just experienced a traumatic event.

Shaun Murphy) It's not my fault that Steve was shot.

Aaron Glassman) I know that.

Shaun Murphy) I have to get back to work and after work I will see Steve.

Shaun then leaves the surgery room.

* * *

At the Cafeteria Alex is wondering where Steve is and is worried about him. So he asks his coworker.

Alex Ross) Hey do you know where Steve Murphy is today?

Coworker) Didn't you hear the news?

Alex Ross) No

Coworker) Steve Murphy got shot in the chest this morning and is in this hospital, he is in Patient room 1

Alex Ross) Thanks

Alex Ross then has a sad look on his face.

Meanwhile Steve is in a coma like state while Doctors are trying very hard to save him.

STEVE'S DREAMWORLD 

_Steve wakes up but he Notices's something off with the place, he is in his Family's House in his old room and Shaun's bed is above him._

_Steve Murphy) How did I get here?_

_Morpheus) You're here because your Dreams sent you here._

_Steve turns his head to look at the man talking to him._

_Steve Murphy) And who are you?_

_Morpheus) Hi I'm Morpheus I am the god of dreams and I'm the ruler of them also._

_Steve Murphy) Ok, then what am I dreaming about?_

_Morpheus) You are Dreaming about a what if situation. Like what if you and Shaun never ran away from your Parents, what if Shaun got better help for his Autism, what if your parents were more understanding to Shaun and what if Shaun was never bullied and had friends._

_Steve Murphy) Ok then what time period am I in?_

_Morpheus) You are a Freshman in high school while your Brother is a Softmore in high school. Any more questions?_

_Steve Murphy) Nope I think that's it._

_Morpheus) Cool then enjoy your Dream. Happy Dreaming!_

_Morpheus than vanishes into thin air and Steve gets back on his bed to process everything._

_A few minutes later his Brother gets up and so does Steve._

_Shaun Murphy) How did you sleep last night?_

_Steve unsure what to say says..._

_Steve Murphy) Good you?_

_Shaun Murphy) it was a good sleep for me too._

_Steve Murphy) that's good, we should probably head to breakfast and get ready for school now._

_Shaun Murphy) ok_

_They then get Everything __ ready for school then they head to breakfast._

_Ethan Murphy) There are my two boys how did everyone sleep last night?_

_Shaun Murphy) I sleep good._

_Steve Murphy) Me too, what's for breakfast?_

_Marcie Murphy) Pancakes._

_Shaun Murphy) Hmm my favorite._

_Ethan Murphy) Indeed lets eat._

_And so the whole family ate thier breakfast and afterwords the two brothers walked to the school bus, it wasn't a long walk only a few minutes and then the school bus came and they sat next to each other the whole ride._

_Steve Murphy) So Shaun tell me about your day to day life at school?_

_Shaun Murphy) What? I thought you already knew._

_Steve Murphy) Well this morning I hit my head when I was running to go to the bathroom and I got a little amnesia so I forgot what you do on a school day._

_Shaun Murphy) So why didn't you tell our parents?_

_Steve Murphy) Because I didn't think it would be a big problem._

_Shaun Murphy) Ok, so my day to day school life is that I'm in the drama department for doing set design, I have a group of Friends who are on the Autism spectrum as me, and I have a few friends outside the Autism spectrum that I hang out with._

_When I heard about this I was shocked because of how outgoing my Brother is. When we were in high school my brother never met or had any friends who were like him and he never joined a club and he only had one friend also he would get bullied sometimes, I wish his high school experience was like this in this dream._

_The bus arrived at the School and all the kids got off._

_Steve Murphy) I'll see you after School._

_Shaun Murphy) Ok bye _

_And then the two brothers went their separate ways for the day._

AT THE HOSPITAL 

Shaun comes in to Steve's Room in the Hospital and when he comes in the room he sees that Steve is still in a coma even though he had surgery done a few hours ago he is still like this. So Shaun sits down next to him and just talks.

Shaun Murphy) I know you can't hear me, so I just wanted to say a few things. I'm sorry you got shot in the first place and landed here I should of listened to you the moment the robber entered the store.

Shaun softly cries.

Shaun Murphy) Please wake up, I don't know if I can do this without you. You are the only family member I have left that I care about and I don't want you to go.

Suddenly his vital sigs are going down and he is going into shock.

Shaun Murphy) Code Blue! Page Dr Melendez stat!

Steve is then taken to the ER for them to do surgery on him.

STEVE'S DREAMWORLD 

_After School the Two brothers got on the bus to go home. After a few stops the bus stopped near their home and they walked until they reached their house. When they got inside their parents hugged them and asked them how their day was and they said it was good._

_Marcie Murphy) Learn anything interesting today?_

_Shaun Murphy) Just the basics._

_Ethan Murphy) Oh ok I made Chicken parm for dinner do you want to have some in a little bit?_

_Steve Murphy) Sounds delicious and sure we can have it in a little bit._

_Ethan Murphy) Ok I'll see you boys in a few minutes._

_With that the boy's went to their room and just relaxed._

_A few minutes later Shaun excused himself and went outside to study. When Steve turned around he saw Morpheus._

_Steve Murphy) Ahh! Don't scare me like that!_

_Morpheus) Sorry it was the only way I could see you, I'm here to say that your time is running out._

_Steve Murphy) What? That can't be possible it hasn't even been a day yet?_

_Morpheus) I know unfortunately I can't control when your body wakes up or what happens in the outside world. Do you remember how you got here?_

_Steve Murphy) No I forgot._

_Morpheus) You got shot in the chest and sent to the Hospital so they are doing surgery on you right now as we speak. That's why you will wake up soon._

_Steve has on a knowing face._

_Steve Murphy) Oh I remember now._

_Morpheus) Yes the more you spend time in one of these dreams the more you forget about your past life._

_Steve Murphy) But I love this life! I have a great Autistic Brother and a family that loves him and me included, I have great friends, Shaun has people that are like him and he has good friends too something he never had in that world, he had only one friend in high school and she left him in the end!_

_Steve is crying._

_Steve Murphy) Most of the time I wish that me and my Brother could have this life instead of the one we've been given._

_Morpheus) Hey_

_Morpheus sits down next to Steve._

_Morpheus) this life doesn't have to end you and your brother can always reunite with your parents and maybe they will see their errors in the ways they treated Shaun and you and you'll forgive them in the end. And also even if you wake up you'll still have memories of your Dreamworld._

_Steve Murphy) I'm glad that I'll still have memories from this dream. But what my dad did to Shaun is unforgivable and my Mother could of prevented it instead of just standing where she was and watching him doing it, and I swore to my brother the day that my Father killed his Rabbit that We'll never go back there again and I still stand by my promise._

_Morpheus) Very well your decisions you can make on your own, are you ready to go back?_

_Steve Murphy) Yes _

_With a snap from his fingers Steve disappears from the Dreamworld and his soul reappears in the real world._

* * *

When Avia Green heard what happened to Steve she knew she had to go to the Hospital right away to see him. So she went to the Hospital and what she found saddened her.

Avia Green) Oh Steve.

She saw Steve on the Hospital bed still sleeping but he is no longer hooked on machine's to keep him safe, she comes closer to him and sits down and puts her hand on his hand.

Avia Green) I'm right here Steve don't you worry.

After she says that Alex Ross comes into the room and sees Steve on a Hospital bed and his friend sitting next to him.

Avia green) hello?

Alex Ross) Hi I'm Alex Ross it's nice to meet you.

Avia stands up and shakes Alex's hand.

Avia Green) Hi I'm Avia Green and It's nice to meet you too Alex

Alex Ross) So are you Steve's friend?

Avia Green) Yes we hungout before and it was good I'm his Neighbor. What about you?

Alex Ross) Oh I'm his coworker we haven't hungout before but I want to after this.

Avia nods and then she sits back down.

Avia Green) I just wished he can hear me.

Alex Ross) I'm sure he can.

After a few minutes Steve Murphy wakes up and is happy that he is back.

Alex Ross has a sigh of relief.

Alex Ross) I'm so glad that you are back buddy I was so worried about you but I'm glad that you are ok.

Steve Murphy) Thanks man

Alex nods and leaves the room so Steve and Avia can talk.

Steve Murphy) How did you take everything when I got shot in the chest and sent to the Hospital?

Avia Green) I was worried like anyone else who would get worried after someone got shot and went to the Hospital. I thought that I would lose you and I couldn't take that risk. So I stayed strong hoping that you would make it and so you have. You scared me Steve.

Steve Murphy) I know, and I'm sorry but I had to protect my brother.

Avia Green) Speaking of your Brother should I tell him that you are awake?

Steve Murphy) Sure

Avia Green) Ok I'll see you tomorrow then?

Steve Murphy) Of course I'll still be here.

Avia Green) Ok bye.

Steve Murphy) Bye

Avia leaves Steve's Hospital room and goes to find Shaun.

* * *

A few hours after Shaun's shift is over he goes to visit Steve in his Hospital room and Steve is still awake when Shaun comes.

Steve Murphy) Hi

Shaun Murphy) Hello, I'm glad you're allright.

Steve Murphy) Me too

A few minutes passed and Shaun asks the most important question.

Shaun Murphy) Why did you risked your life me for me you could've died! And I couldn't live with that knowing that you sacrificed your life for me. I would've been alone and I can't deal being without you.

Steve Murphy) I did it because I wanted to protect you Shaun. And if I Died I would've been happy knowing that you are safe and protected, but if I didn't protect you, you would of had the same fate I almost had and I would've regretted it all my life. I couldn't do that could you?

Shaun Murphy) No I don't think I can. We need each other Steve and I need you more than ever.

Steve Murphy) I need you too Shaun, you are my Brother and I love you.

Shaun Murphy) I love you too.

Steve Murphy) So when am I getting out of here?

Shaun Murphy) Dr Melendez says that your strength will improve every day so that means you will be discharged next week. He also says to take off work for the next two weeks and do a lot of physical therapy when you get home.

Steve Murphy) That I can do.

Shaun and Steve Murphy just sit there for a few hours and just talk about things and after a few hours Shaun says that he has to go back home and that he will visit tomorrow.

**END OF STORY **


	9. Dealing-with-change

**Hello everyone, Hope everyone is doing okay during these tough times. I'm skipping over three episodes because none of those episodes seem important so this chapter is about Lea leaving to go to Hershey and Shaun wanting to go with her, and him dealing with it afterwards enjoy!**

**Grown up Steve Murphy- Older version of Dylan Kingwell.**

**Alex Ross- Joe Keery**

**Avia Green- use your own imagination.**

It's been a few days since Steve was shot and he was sent to the hospital and already he's feeling much better his walking is improving day by day and his strength rising up better than before and today would be the day that he will be discharged from the Hospital. He was nervous for sure because in the Hospital he had nurses that helped him recover but when he thought about the people he has in his life now Shaun, Avia, Alex he wasn't nervous anymore because he knew that they would help him all the way though. As the past few weeks went by he did have plenty of help Shaun helped around the Apartment doing dishes and making meals, Avia helped by doing physical therapy with him and being there for him and Alex helped by hanging out with him and playing video games with him. Later next week Shaun told me that he was going on a vacation with Lea even though he will be calling in sick from work and it's not even his day off, Still when I look at him and Lea I think he has feelings for her and that gets me excited and worried at the same time like what if she doesn't love him back, still if he doesn't have feelings for her I'm glad that he has a friend like Lea that he can talk to about things than just with me.

* * *

A few days after they left for their vacation though Shaun arrived back at the Apartment not even saying a hello to Steve and went into his room and shut his door. Did Lea do something to hurt him I thought or is he simply just avoiding me?

Over at Dinner the next day Shaun and Steve are eating pizza and Shaun hasn't said anything to him all day and Steve is getting worried so he puts his drink down and looks at him.

Steve Murphy) Ok Shaun I'm getting worried you came back yesterday and hadn't said anything since, did Lea do something?

After a few minutes Shaun answers.

Shaun Murphy) Lea is moving away to Hershey Pennsylvania in a few days and I want to join her.

Hearing this Steve was Saddened that One of Shaun's friends was moving away and at the same time shocked because he wanted to come with her to Hershey and he didn't have the right words to say so he just said nothing and just continued their meal.

* * *

LATER THE NEXT DAY 

As Lea was packing up her things to go to Hershey Pennsylvania there was a knock on her door and it was Steve Murphy

Lea Dilallo) Hello Steve how have you been doing?

Steve Murphy) Getting better even though some days I can still feel that the Bullet is still in my body even though it's not.

Lea Dilallo) That's good

Steve Murphy) I heard that you were moving.

Lea Dilallo) Shaun told you?

Steve Murphy) Shaun tells me everything. Look I know that I don't know that much about you the way that Shaun knows about you but despite all that I'm glad that you are Shaun's friend and I'm also glad that you will still be keeping In touch with him.

Lea Dilallo) Of course.

Steve Murphy) With that being said I wish you luck on your upcoming travels.

Steve gives out his hand so Lea can shake it and she does.

Lea Dilallo) Thank you, you as well.

Steve nods his head and walks back to his apartment.

* * *

After Lea left for the Airport Shaun comes into his Apartment.

Steve Murphy) So let me guess you're not going to Hershey Pennsylvania?

Shaun Murphy) No even though Lea makes me happy there are other people here that make me happy too such as Jared, Claire and you.

Shaun points at Steve.

Shaun Murphy) And I still want to continue my residency here in San Jose so that is final.

Steve Murphy) I'm glad that you made your Decision and even if Lea isn't coming back you can still make new friends around here that can make you happy as well.

Shaun Murphy) Hmm

With that Shaun leaves to go to his room and Steve does the same.

**END OF STORY!**


	10. Getting-back-to-work

**here are the Face claims and as always enjoy this story!**

**Grown up Steve Murphy-Older version of Dylan Kingwell.**

**Avia Green- Use your own imagination.**

**Alex Ross-Joe Keery**

It was the first day back at work for Steve so he and Shaun went to work together like they do every day, when Shaun and Steve were next to his next door neighbors Door Shaun knocked if anyone was there and he got no response.

Steve Murphy) Maybe our new Neighbor just haven't arrived yet we'll check again after work and introduce us.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

Shaun and Steve then got to work and had their breakfast together like every day.

* * *

After they both finished their shifts Shaun and Steve went back to their Apartment to introduce themselves to their new Neighbor and thankfully he opened his door.

Kenny) Hey can I help you?

Steve Murphy) Hi I'm Steve

Steve gives out his hand to shake and he accepts it.

Shaun Murphy) And I'm Dr Shaun Murphy his older Brother, you're our new Neighbor number 34.

Kenny) Yea cool, wanna come in to hang?

Shaun and Steve said no but thank you.

They both then went to their Apartment for the night.

**END OF STORY!**


	11. New-Resident

**Here are the Face claims and as always enjoy this story!**

**Grown up Steve Murphy-Older version of Dylan Kingwell.**

**Avia Green- Use your imagination.**

**Alex Ross- Joe Keery**

Shaun and Steve are getting ready for work as usual when they hear a Knock on their door. Shaun opens the door but no one is there until they hear another knock and they realize the knocking is coming from the sliding glass door and it's Kenny.

Kenny) Morning Shaun and Steve!

Steve whispers to Shaun.

Steve Murphy) How did he get here!

And Shaun whispers back.

Shaun Murphy) I don't know.

Shaun Murphy) Morning Kenny.

Kenny opens the door and comes into their Apartment.

Kenny) Hey hey hey.

Kenny turns on the tv but it's on static.

Kenny) Your cable's out.

Steve Murphy) Yea we know!

Shaun Murphy) We don't have cable. We have a digital antenna.

Kenny) Why?

Shaun Murphy gets his Toy Scapel and Steve notices so he comes closer to him.

Shaun Murphy) Digital antena we receive superior picture and sound quality and the channels are free.

Kenny) Yea but you only got like ten channels.

Shaun Murphy) I only watch three.

Kenny) You mind if I run a line to your tube? Cable guy can't fit me in till next week.

Steve Murphy) Fine! One week though and then bring it back.

Shaun Murphy) Ok you can take it.

Kenny) Alright Gracias amigo.

Shaun then translates in Spanish.

Shaun Murphy) No hay na que agradecer.

Steve now has on a WTF face.

Kenny) What?

Kenny then takes what he needs and leaves Shaun and Steve's apartment.

Steve Murphy) Shaun I didn't know you knew Spanish.

Shaun Murphy) I practice on my free time I also know Arabic and French.

Steve Murphy) Wow.

* * *

Over at lunch Steve and Shaun were talking about Usual stuff till they brought out the conversation about the new Resident.

Steve Murphy) So how is the new Resident treating you and is it a girl or a boy?

Shaun Murphy) Her name is Dr Morgan Reznick and she is very competitive and also mean to me in some ways.

Steve Murphy) How is she mean to you?

Shaun Murphy) when I met her she called me the Autistic one and that made me a little angry.

When Steve hears about this he becomes very tense because he knows once Shaun meets someone and that Someone isn't nice to him he gets bullied by that person and he doesn't want that happening here when it's his first year on his job.

Steve Murphy) I'm sorry that she did that Shaun, sometimes I wish people can know a little bit more about you before judging you, like your friend Claire. But if she says something else or does something else that upsets you, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll deal something about it.

Shaun Murphy) Ok I will.

Steve Murphy) Good

After they finished their conversation and their lunch they went back to work.

**END OF STORY!**


	12. Charity-Gala

**Hello everyone this Chapter is the Charity Gala so it will be a big chapter, and as always enjoy this story! **

**Grown up Steve Murphy- Older version of Dylan Kingwell.**

**Avia Green- Use your own imagination.**

**Alex Ross- Joe Keery**

On his way into the hospital Steve sees that people are setting up for something but he doesn't know what, so he plans to ask Alex when he gets to work.

Inside the Hospital at the cafeteria work room.

Alex Ross) It's a Charity Gala kinda like a Prom or Homecoming but we all have to donate some money in return, it's mandatory and every Staff in the Hospital has to go.

Steve Murphy) I've never been to any of my High School Proms or Homecomings neither has my Brother and he hates parties like this, so this will be interesting.

Alex Ross) Are you bringing a plus one?

Steve Murphy) I was thinking of inviting Avia but just as friends so I'm going to ask her on my break. And I know it's very last minute but hopefully she says yes. What about you?

Alex Ross) No not this time I'm going solo just me.

Steve Murphy) Oh ok

Steve resumes his work but Alex interrupts him.

Alex Ross) The theme is Black tie and we have to make all the food for tonight.

Steve Murphy) Ok thanks for the info.

Alex nods and they both resume back to work.

* * *

Steve finally has a Break so he left the Hospital and rented a Tux at a store then he went back to the Apartment complex to invite Avia to the Charity Gala which was tonight.

Steve knocks on her door and she answers.

Steve Murphy) Hey I know it's very last minute and I don't know what you are doing tonight but do you want to go to a Charity Gala event at my workplace? but just as friends.

Avia Green) I don't have anything on my schedule tonight so sure.

Steve Murphy) Great! Do you have a dress for the event?

Avia checks in her closet for a second and then she tells Steve.

Avia Green) Yes I have a dress.

Steve Murphy) Ok then, I guess I'll see you tonight. I have to go back to work so bye.

Steve goes back to his apartment before she says bye back. He gets his tux and eats a quick lunch then goes back to work.

* * *

Shaun enters The Charity Gala Event and Steve notices him and walks up to him.

Steve Murphy) Wow Shaun you look Spify!

Shaun Murphy) Thanks Steve I bought this tux and it was a lot of money.

Steve Murphy) Well did you know you can always rent one that's what I did, but now you don't have to buy anymore tuxs because you'll have this one for next year and for other events.

Shaun Murphy) Yes. Is your friend Avia here?

Steve Murphy) No she hasn't come yet but hopefully she will be here.

Suddenly Jessica walks ups to them.

Jessica Preston) Wow you guys look like a million bucks.

Shaun Murphy) No it costs 2000,358 dollars.

Steve Murphy) I rented my tux for less money.

Jessica Preston) Well worth every penny.

Shaun Murphy) Good investment.

Jessica Preston) I'm glad you two are treating yourselfs you guys deserve it.

Shaun Murphy) How much did your dress cost?

Steve clears his throat.

Jessica Preston) I don't remember and just so you know that's not the best question to ask on a event like this.

Shaun Murphy) Why not?

Jessica Preston) I don't know it just isn't.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

Steve Murphy) I like your dress by they way.

Jessica Preston)Thank you Steve. Can I get you guys drinks?

Steve Murphy) No thank you I'm good.

Shaun Murphy) I don't like tequila anymore it makes me vomit.

Jessica Preston)They have other drinks, a glass of wine or soda?

Shaun Murphy) No thank you.

Jessica Preston) That is a partner at a ferm that works for us I have to thank him.

Shaun Murphy) Ok,bye

Jessica than says bye to Shaun and Steve and leaves.

Shaun and Steve walk to see if there are any more people to talk too and they stumble on a girl with red hair who has a deep attraction to both Shaun and Steve.

Stranger) Hello

Shaun and Steve both) Hello

The girl then smiles and walks away.

Steve Murphy) Looks like I'm not the only one who is getting all the antention.

Shaun Murphy) Yes they sure like me.

Shaun and Steve both find a table and they talk for a few minutes till Morgan Reznick walks up to them.

Morgan Reznick) There you are and nicely done you've got the look and now you've got to put it to use. And who's this guy next to you?

Morgan looks at Steve.

Steve Murphy) Hi I'm Steve Murphy I'm Shaun's younger brother only by one year apart.

Morgan Reznick) Hi I'm Morgan Reznick and it's nice to meet you too.

Steve Murphy) Likewise

Morgan Reznick) I'm a first year surgical resident and what do you do?

Steve Murphy) I work in the cafeteria, you know The basic stuff cleaning tables, organizing tables and preparing the food.

Morgan Reznick) that's a good job to have.

Steve Murphy) Yes it is.

Morgan looks at someone.

Morgan Reznick) I see you Dr Chen, she runs the riventon fellowship at the Mayo Clinic I wonder who brought here?

Shaun Murphy) I don't know.

Morgan then leaves and talks to someone else.

Steve Murphy) So that was Morgan Reznick a little rude but she is ok in my book.

Shaun Murphy) That's good.

Steve sees his Friend Alex enter the party and he waves at him and Alex waves back.

Steve Murphy) Shaun my friend Alex is here do you want to say hi to him?

Shaun Murphy) No I'm good.

Steve Murphy) Well I'm going go say hi to him. I'll see you later ok?

Shaun Murphy) Ok

Steve nods and he goes over to say hi to Alex.

Steve Murphy) Hey I was wondering when you would show up have you seen Avia?

Alex Ross) Hey, and I was getting myself ready so that's why I'm a little late and no I haven't seen her but she should be coming in soon.

And right when Alex finished talking Avia green entered the Charity Gala wearing a long blue sleeveless dress and the guys were in awe.

Steve Murphy) Wow you look...

Alex Ross) Beautiful

Avia is smiling towards Alex's comment.

Avia Green) Thank you Alex and hi Steve.

Steve Murphy) Hi

Alex is holding out his hand.

Alex Ross) May I have this dance?

Avia Green) You can.

Avia grabs Alex's hand and they start dancing and talking at the same time.

With this Steve is probably a little jealous right now that Alex is the first one to impress Avia but he lets it go and enjoys his night.

* * *

15 minutes go by and he starts to look for Shaun but he's nowhere to be seen until he comes back in and Steve is relieved.

Steve Murphy) Hey I was wondering where you were because when I was looking for you, you disappeared on me, are you ok?

Shaun Murphy) Yes I'm ok now I had to take a breather because these kind of parties make me feel uncomfortable because of all the people.

Steve Murphy) I understand you know you can always come to me when you feel uncomfortable.

Shaun Murphy) Yea I know but you were talking to Alex and Avia. So I didn't want to disturb you.

Steve Murphy) It's ok any friends that are mine are yours as well too, I want you to feel included next time I talk to any of my friends.

Shaun Murphy) Thank you Steve.

Shaun Murphy) Anytime. Hey do you want meet some more people here?

Shaun Murphy) Ok

With that they mingled with some more people and enjoyed the rest of their night.

**END OF STORY!**


	13. Finding-out-the-truth

Over at lunch Shaun and Steve are eating without Aaron Glassman just talking about stuff when Shaun changes the conversation to talk about Kenny.

Shaun Murphy) Do you think Kenny is a good friend to me and a good person?

Steve is surprised to hear about Kenny and thinks about what to say.

Steve Murphy) To be honest Shaun I don't know what he does in his day to day life to know that he is a good person or not. But a good friend? I think he's just ok to you, no offense but I find the guy annoying as hell he just walks into our place sometimes like he owns it! Why do you ask?

Shaun Murphy) Well my Coworker Dr park told me that I should stay away from him and that he has a theft police report.

Steve Murphy) Do you Believe him?

Shaun Murphy) He sent me a link to Kenny's police report, I haven't seen it yet so when we go home I'll see it.

Steve Murphy) Hmm.

Steve then looks at the time and realizes he has to go back to work so he thows out his finished food and tells Shaun that he will see him after work and then he leaves.

* * *

Later after Shaun and Steve finish their shifts they go home and they find Kenny in their apartment. Steve mutters to himself.

Steve Murphy) seriously?

They hear Kenny say something but they aren't listening.

Kenny) But I'm not gonna let that ruin our night. That's what friends are for we got each other's backs rain or shine. I found a 20 in your battery draw so I got us Chinese food don't thank me.

Great now he is checking our Apartment and stealing our money my Brother's money! Man that's not cool. And I'm not your friend Kenny! Steve thinks to himself.

Shaun Murphy) I don't like Chinese food.

Kenny) Aw come on now trust me everybody likes Chinese food.

While Kenny is getting the silverware Shaun looks at his phone at the document that Dr Park sent him and it's has Kenny's face in a jail photo he's wanted for theft and burglary and whoever catches him gets 2,500. Shaun passes the phone to Steve and shows him and Steve is not surprised at all, he knew that this Kenny guy was shady.

Kenny hands Steve Chinese food after that they play mortal combat and try to enjoy their night as possible but Steve knew he had to deal with Kenny in a few days so he just let it go for tonight and he'll deal with it tomorrow.

**END OF STORY!**


	14. The Day that Kenny got Arrested

Shaun and Steve Murphy leave their apartment to go their jobs but before they leave they see a glass bottle of milk on the ground that's halfway gone and it has a letter on it and it reads...

_Shaun, Steve! Thanks for being there for me! Your best bro Kenny!_

Shaun picks up the bottle and puts it back inside their apartment and Steve is furious.

Steve Murphy) Ok Shaun you got to do something about Kenny he's a bad person.

Shaun Murphy) But he's my friend.

Steve Murphy) Do friends go into your apartment and take stuff without asking?

Shaun doesn't answer

Steve Murphy) No Shaun he's not your friend! He's taking advantage of you we both saw his report he is a criminal who steals stuff and you need to stop hanging out with him, because I'll call the police on him tonight.

Shaun Murphy) You are?

Steve Murphy) Yes after work

Shaun Murphy) Oh ok

Steve takes that as a nod of approval and they go to work for the day.

——————————————————

After work Shaun grabs a large pizza at a pizza place and they go home. On the way home Steve sees that Shaun has a large pizza in his car and he questions him.

Steve Murphy) Shaun who is that pizza for? Because if it's for us I'll gladly take it and we can eat it together.

Shaun Murphy) It's not for us it's for Kenny.

Steve sighs.

Steve Murphy) Shaun I thought I told you to stay away from that Kenny guy he's bad news.

Shaun Murphy) I know I just want to try for one last attempt to see if everything is true about him.

Steve Murphy) Ok doesn't hurt to try but if he is bad as he is I'm calling the police.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

A few moments of silence and Steve breaks the silence.

Steve Murphy) How was your day today?

Shaun Murphy) It was good I got Dr Glassman to go on a date today.

Steve Murphy) Oh that's good of him who is he going out with?

Shaun Murphy) Debbie Wexler

Steve Murphy) I'm happy for him.

Shaun Murphy) Me too

They arrive home and they both see if Kenny is home.

Shaun knocks on Kenny's door and he answers and inside there are a bunch of people playing poker with cash which is illegal.

Kenny) Oh hey my homies decided to pop by and uh play some Texas hold'em, so I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that pizza night.

Shaun Murphy) You got a 70-inch flat screen, too.

Kenny) Uh, no. I borrowed yours.

Steve was mad that Kenny decided to steal his TV without permission but he was going to hide his anger for now.

Kenny) Makes no sense for us to both have one, right?

Yea it does people can have separate TV's Steve was thinking.

Kenny) Plus homies got to watch March Madness.

Shaun Murphy) Ok

Shaun tries to go in Kenny's Apartment but he interrupts him.

Kenny) Oh um sorry amigo. It's four player Texas hold'em. But your brother can come if he wants?

Steve Murphy) No thank you I'm good.

Shaun Murphy) I don't like poker anyway.

Kenny) Hey Shaun. Look you're a great guy um but you have a few like quirks you know? And that it doesn't really drive with this kind of Face time.

You get what I'm saying right?

Shaun doesn't respond and now Steve was pissed at Kenny.

Kenny) I love you man.

Kenny takes the pizza and shuts the door and the two brothers go to their apartment.

Right when Steve got into his apartment he immediately called the police and told them that he found Kenny and that he was playing illegal poker.

The police showed up in a few minutes and they got Kenny and his friends arrested but not without Kenny and his friends running away but they did get him. So Steve wanted to see this, he saw Kenny in Handcuffs and Steve smiled at him and waved him goodbye and Kenny stared at him and said nothing that was the last time they Ever saw Kenny. Steve looked into his Apartment and found that Kenny and his friends haven't eaten their pizza which Steve was relived so they took the pizza back in their place enjoying a delicious Dinner while celebrating that Kenny is no longer around.

**END OF STORY!**


	15. More

**Hello everyone welcome to the season one finale woo! I hope you enjoy this chapter and one more thing is that Jessica Preston will be staying in this story although she will be a minor character Moving on.**

After Kenny's arrest Shaun brought his TV back to his apartment and the next day Steve got the money that the San Jose police department gave for Kenny's arrest and it was alot of money so Steve took very good care of it and would spend it when he wanted too. In the morning the two Brothers went to work and everything seemed to be going alright just now, until later when they would hear some bad news from someone.

—————————————————————————

Steve and Shaun are eating lunch without Dr Glassman and they are talking about stuff.

Steve Murphy) Wait, Wait so you're saying that your patient did a challenge which involved eating Tide pods so that's how he landed here?

Shaun Murphy) Yes I don't know why people would just risk their lives for a stupid challenge.

Steve Murphy) Indeed it is pretty stupid I just hope he gets better and learns his lesson next time. These kids today and their dumb challenges we never did that when we were young.

Shaun Murphy) I don't even remember doing those things at that age.

Steve Murphy) Exactly

A few minutes go by and Steve is wondering what Shaun is thinking about.

Steve Murphy) You okay? You seem a little quiet today.

Shaun doesn't know how to say that his mentor has Cancer so he just spits it out.

Shaun Murphy) Dr Glassman has Brain cancer which is a inoperable Glioma and he has 18 Months to live.

Steve is shocked and taken back by this news so he slumps in his chair and thinks about his adopted Father Aaron Glassman. He doesn't want to say goodbye to the man that he calls his second Father, he's taken very good care of him over the years and has been a great support to him and Shaun, but he doesn't want to give up on him and he will hope for the best that he makes it.

Steve Murphy) I'm sorry Shaun. But I have hope that he will make it out alive I just do.

Shaun Is still in denial so he changes the subject.

Shaun Murphy) I cant seem to find my toy scalpel anywhere have you seen it around?

Steve Murphy) No and if I do I'll let you know and look around for it.

Shaun Murphy) Thank you.

Steve nods his head.

After they finish their lunch they both go back to work.

—————————————————————————

After work Steve goes home with Shaun but before he goes back to his apartment he knocks on Avia's door and tells Shaun that he will go inside with him in a few minutes and Shaun agrees so he gives Steve his privacy.

Avia opens the door and finds Steve outside and is wondering what is up.

Avia Green) Hi Steve.

Steve Murphy) Hi avs. Can I come inside?

Avia Green) Sure

Avia opens up her door so Steve can come inside and they sit on her sofa next to each other.

A few seconds pass by and Steve speaks.

Steve Murphy) My adopted Father has brain cancer a inoperable Glioma and he has 18 months to live.

Avia sees the sadness in his eyes and comforts him.

Avia Green) Steve I'm so sorry.

Steve Murphy) Thank you, he has a Doctor's appointment tomorrow to make sure if he has cancer or not. Can you come with me tomorrow?

Avia Green) Of course I have nothing busy going on tomorrow.

Steve Murphy) Ok

They stayed like that for a few minutes just Avia comforting Steve till He went back to his apartment.

—————————————————————————

The next day Jessica, Glassman, Shaun, Steve and Avia were in San Francisco in a Doctor's office waiting for the results.

Shaun Murphy) You got a very quick appointment.

Aaron Glassman) I have connections Shaun.

Shaun Murphy) Why did you listen to Jessica but not me?

Aaron Glassman) Well Jessica's pretty smart too.

Shaun Murphy) Yes but what did she tell you?

Aaron Glassman) I don't think this is a good time.

Shaun Murphy) When is a good time? I have a lot to learn from you and if you're dying less than too years to learn.

The Doctor comes out of her office and Glassman Steve and Avia stand up to hear the news but it's bad.

Doctor) Sorry to keep you waiting there were some surprises on your images. The previous diagnosis was incorrect. You have a Giloblastoma Multiforme located in your pons. I'm sure I don't need to tell you this but it's the most aggressive form of brain cancer. We estimate three, maybe four months. I can have my assistant get in touch with you to refer you to a therapist when you're ready.

Jessica and Glassman have sad faces on Shaun looks like he's still in denial and Steve can't seem to breathe he just learned that his adopted father has three to four months to live, he's finding it hard to process what the Doctor told all of them and the only Reinsurance he has is Avia he tries to hold her hand and she doesn't flinch she just accepts and they hold hands until they leave the room.

————————————————————————-

After work the next day Steve got invited by Shaun to go get drinks and Dinner with Shaun's coworkers and Steve accepted the invitation but before they were going to go, Shaun wanted to stop at Aaron Glassman's Office for a second.

They got there and Steve also saw that Jessica was also there. Shaun took the Toy scalpel out of his pocket and showed everyone.

Shaun Murphy) It was there all along!

Steve is Relived that Shaun found his Toy scalpel that he gave to him so many years ago he didn't want him to lose it.

Shaun Murphy) We have to go drinking but I wanted you to know...uh

Shaun and Steve see that Aaron Glassman has a Band-Aid on his hand and was curious about it.

Shaun Murphy) Is that from a IV? You did the biopsy.

Aaron Glassman stands up.

Aaron Glassman) I did. I have a low-grade Glioma.

Shaun Murphy) Not a GBM? I told you...

Aaron Glassman) Cancer Shaun it's still cancer. I have to undergo brain surgery which is really scary because I'm not the one performing it. Five days a week for six weeks of radiation ten more weeks of chemotherapy.

Shaun Murphy) And then?

Aaron Glassman) And then, with a little luck you and I can go to the Super Bowl next season.

Shaun then embraces Aaron in a hug and it's sweet to see Shaun do this because sometimes he hugs me but he rarely Hugs Glassman so I'm happy that he is hugging him and I'll let these two have this moment.

Shaun Murphy) You're going to live.

Aaron Glassman) Lets hope. Go have some fun with your friends.

Shaun Murphy) Yes first I have to tell Dr. Andrews about the mistake I made.

Jessica Preston) Shaun you cant.

Shaun Murphy) Protocol is clear, and reporting saves lives.

Jessica Preston) And I hear Caden is on the road to recovery so your mistake couldn't have been too bad.

Shaun Murphy) No I made a mistake.

Jessica Preston) Shaun I understand that but Dr Andrews will use this and you remember the commitment that Dr Glassman made when you were hired?

Aaron Glassman) I promised you'd be excellent right Shaun?

Jessica Preston) And you have been excellent. You can't give Dr Andrews this excuse.

Shaun Murphy) I was not excellent this time i was bad.

Dr. Glassman) And surgeons have to be excellent every time right Shaun?

Jessica Preston) You agree with him?

Aaron Glassman) I'm not gonna ask him to lie to save my job.

Jessica Preston) Don't do this.

Aaron Glassman) It's up to Shaun. I trust your judgment.

After Shaun told Andrews about the mistake he made Shaun and Steve went to go get drinks and dinner with all of his coworkers.

**END OF CHAPTER **


	16. Steve’s 25’s Birthday

**Hello everyone so I figured that I'll do something between Season one and Season two so this is what I came up with, it didn't show on the wiki page what Steve's birthdate was so I just randomly picked June because I always thought that he was a June Birthday, with that being said I hope you enjoy this Chapter! PS sorry for the short chapter I had writer's block on this one.**

It was a few days before Steve's Birthday and he didn't know what do do, all of his life he only remembered having small Birthday Parties he wasn't a huge Party person the last time he had a huge party was when he was six and there were clowns involved and it was in the community building where in the back they had a swimming pool, his house didn't have a swimming pool so his parents booked it there. His Brother didn't like that party a lot because it was very loud outside and my parents thought that he should have a good time but for most of the party Shaun was uncomfortable and Steve could see that, so now moving on Steve Decided to have smaller parties so his Brother can be comfortable and so can he.

One night at their apartment while eating Dinner Steve brought up what he wanted to do for his birthday.

Steve Murphy) So Shaun my birthday is in a few days and I know what I want to do already.

Shaun still eating his food he looks at Steve for a minute then says.

Shaun Murphy) And what is that?

Steve Murphy) I want my birthday to be in a bowling ally with a small party of course and it will be during Dinner, are you ok with this.

Shaun Murphy) Yes I'm ok with it, ever since I've started listening to music I've gotten used to the sound and I also got noise canceling headphones if I'm felling that the music is too loud for me.

Steve smiles when Shaun says he's okay with it.

Steve Murphy) Thanks Shaun.

Shaun Murphy) Anytime Steve.

And after they finished their meal Steve got already down to inviting people he invited Avia, Alex, Claire, Jared, Jessica and Dr Glassman. They all said yes and he was excited to see them in a few days.

It was the day of Steve's birthday party and it was going to start in a few minutes, Steve was excited to see all his friends and Shaun's friends there. A few minutes later they all came in the bowling alley they all wished Steve a happy birthday, afterwards all of them gave presents to Steve they bowled and had pizza at the same time. After they all bowled for a while it was now time for the birthday cake, it was a vanilla frosting cake with sprinkles on top as well as the candles Shaun and his other friends sang happy birthday and after they did that he blew out the candles.

It was definitely a good birthday party he had in a while.

**END OF CHAPTER **


	17. Hello

Jessica and Steve are in the waiting room in Dr. Blaize office waiting for Dr. Glassman to have his appointment, while they are waiting Steve took the liberty of being there for his Adopted father and taking little breaks during his work right now he is reading a magazine about entertainment. And Jessica is there to support her friend and wait, now she is waiting patiently while also being on her phone.

While Dr. Glassman is waiting he drinks some water in paper cups which he throws afterwards but he doesn't make the shot he tries again and again but he still doesn't make the shot so he just gives up.

* * *

Dr. Glassman Steve and Jessica are still waiting for Dr Glassman appointment, Shaun comes in and greets his brother and Jessica then sits down next to Steve and Dr. Glassman and brings a book.

Dr. Glassman throws the paper ball in the trashcan but misses.

Aaron Glassman) Sitting around waiting for tests is a waste of my time much less yours.

Shaun Murphy) I know I told Jared that I wanted to read my book but he kept saying that I should just be here with you but then I realized that I could be here with you and also read my book.

Shaun opens his book to read and Dr. Glassman throws another paper ball in the trash can but misses again and Shaun is annoyed By that.

Shaun Murphy) I want you to stop doing that.

Dr. Glassman doesn't listen to him and throws another paper ball in the trash can but misses again and Shaun does the same thing but he doesn't throw it because he has a idea.

Shaun Murphy) Harry has kaleidoscopic disintegration we thought that he had schizophrenia but he does not he has a brain tumor.

Shaun then leaves without his book and a explanation and Dr. Glassman still throws his paper balls in the trash can and Steve is annoyed by it also so he goes back to work.

* * *

After Shaun has a Meltdown Jared Calls Steve to come meet him in the Homeless Shelter near st. Bonaventure Hospital and Steve comes right away to help his Brother. He sees his brother holding his toy scalpel he's with Jared and Steve is glad that he has a friend like Jared because he doesn't have many friends in his life but he's glad Jared is one of them.

They eventually find Harry and they take him to the Hospital to do a MRI on him so Steve waits outside for them when they are done.

* * *

After Shaun and Jared did Surgery on Edward they waited in his room with Steve and Edward's wife and Daughter for him to wake up.

Edward wakes up and is glad to see his wife and Daughter with him he hugs them both and Shaun and Steve are both thinking about their Mom and their dad and how they wished they loved them as much as Edward loves his daughter, Shaun walks away and Steve understands how Shaun feels because his brother didn't get the love from his dad that he deserved at the time. Steve walks out of the room to give the family some privacy and he sees Shaun and Jared talking and knowing that it's Jared's last day he is sad to see him leave because he has been such a great friend to Shaun and he knows that it's going to be hard for Shaun afterwards.

Shaun leaves after he talks to Jared and Steve comes to Jared

Steve Murphy) Goodbye Jared thank you for being a good friend to Shaun and good luck in Denver.

Jared) It's my pleasure and thank you.

Steve leaves and walks with Shaun to the cafeteria to meet Dr. Glassman there.

But before they see Dr Glassman Steve's boss comes with a girl who has long Blonde hair and is the same height as Steve.

Steve Murphy) Boss what are you doing here? Usually you don't stay here after work.

Steve's Boss) I know but I had someone to interview and I came here to introduce you to her because she'll be joining your Cafeteria team.

Steve's Boss looks to the girl and the Girl speaks

Amanda Wellcot) Hi I'm Amanda wellcot and I look forward to working with you.

Steve's Boss) well I'll leave you to it see you guys tomorrow.

Steve waves to him and his Boss leaves the Hospital.

Shaun recognizes that Amanda has autism because she won't look at ether him or Steve and she doesn't shake Steve's hand.

Shaun Murphy) You have autism?

Amanda responds by saying yes and Shaun is glad to find another person with autism and has the same difficulties as him.

Shaun Murphy) I have autism too, it's nice to meet you Amanda.

Amanda Wellcot) It's nice to meet you too.

Steve decides to introduce himself as well to Amanda.

Steve Murphy) Hi I'm Steve by the way I'm Shaun's younger brother I look forward to working with you too.

Amanda smiles at that glad to have made friends already at her new work space

Steve Murphy) We'll we better get going we have someone to see bye Amanda see you tomorrow

Amanda Wellcot) Bye Steve and Shaun.

Shaun waves his hand at Amanda and they leave to meet Dr Glassman.

They see Dr Glassman siting at a table by himself doing nothing and Steve and Shaun come over to sit next to him.

Shaun Murphy) Do you have my book?

Dr Glassman) Yea

Dr Glassman hands him his book

Shaun Murphy) I said goodbye to Jared he has to go to Denver and I have to stay here with you and Steve.

Dr Glassman) No you don't Shaun, It's not up to Jared it's not up to me it not up to anyone to tell you where to be. I have a long journey ahead of me and In the end I've got to take it alone.

Shaun Murphy) Yes I understand, I'm going with you.

Steve Murphy) Me too

Steve places his His hand on Dr Glassman's hand

Steve Murphy) You're not doing this alone we'll be with you every step of the way.

Dr Glassman smiles at that and after that Shaun and Steve go to their apartment.

* * *

When Steve and Shaun get to their apartment floor they see Lea near their door with two bags next to her and they are shocked to see her return.

Lea Dilallo) Well aren't you two going to say hello?

Steve Murphy) Um hi?

Shaun Murphy) Hello

**END OF CHAPTER **


End file.
